Lets Keep This Our Secret 'Kay?
by Beautiful Discord
Summary: "But Allen, come back in one piece okay?" He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the other boy's for a fleeting second before pulling away and taking off in the direction of the village. LavixAllen. Just a quick fic brought on by boredom.


**Hello!**

**This was just a quick fic inspired by a picture that I found the other day, I thought that it would be a cute idea.**

**I don't know if I will write a second chapter or not, maybe? Please leave a review on what you think. Any tips for improvement are also welcome! **

Allen Walker stumbled up the narrow hotel stairs, sweat beading up on his pale skin. In his arm he carried two bulging grocery bags filled with what looked as if it could have fed the whole building.

He had finished his mission two days ago, though it would be close to a week before another train pulled into town.

"Why does the room have to be on the top floor." Allen sighed as he completed the final set of stairs.

The pale haired exorcist walked silently down the hall, stopping at the door furthest from the stairs. As far as he knew the rest of the floor was empty. Allen set the bags down and pulled a small silver key out from one of the pockets on his exorcist jacket, slipping it into the lock and turning it until he heard the click.

"I'm back Lavi!" Allen called into the dimly lit room, hitting the light switch with the side of his head, making up for his lack of arms.

Allen kicked off his boots and walked into the small kitchenette, setting the bulging bags down on the counter.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, peering around the wall that separated the two rooms.

"Hmm?" The tall red headed bookman was lying on one of the two beds in the room, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Fiery red hair fell loosely around his face and his emerald green eye was glued to the yellowing pages of the book in front of him.

"I'm back."

Lavi silently flipped a page, not looking up. "Hm." He replied quietly.

The room once again fell silent, save for the occasional sound of paper sliding against paper as Lavi continued to turn the pages in his book.

Allen sighed silently and walked back to the kitchen, throwing his jacket over one of the chairs and grabbing himself an apple from one of the bags. Placing the fruit in front of him Allen rested his head on his arms to think.

He and Lavi really hadn't spoken the past couple of days, but at least Lavi hadn't been ignoring him completely yesterday.

A dark blush slowly crept across the cursed boy's face as he recalled the day they had completed their mission. He and Lavi had become good friends over the past couple of months, but he hadn't thought that they were any more than that…

**Flashback-Two days ago…**

"**Lavi! Duck!" Allen shouted, levelling his activated innocence right at the Jr. Bookman's head.**

**Without missing a beat Lavi swung his hammer around, knocking several more akuma back into the trees then dropped to the ground, Allen firing off several shots that quickly destroyed the level twos behind him.**

**The white haired exorcist turned and fired several more shots off into the forest behind him where a group of akuma had disappeared earlier. Bending down Allen extended his right arm to help Lavi up, deactivating his left in the process.**

"**I think we should split up." He stated, surveying the area with his cursed eye, picking up on a dozen akuma that the pair had missed. "I'll head towards the mountains, you go back towards the village. I'll meet you back here, okay?"**

**Lavi shook some stray blades of grass out of his hair and fixed his scarf. "Okay…" He started, turning to face the younger. Lavi then reached out with one gloved hand and grabbed the other boy's chin gently. "But Allen, come back in one piece okay?" He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the other boy's for a fleeting second before pulling away and taking off in the direction of the village.**

Allen could feel his ears glowing scarlet, Lavi had kissed him. That was about all there was to it.

Abandoning his apple on the table Allen wandered into the other room and flopped down on his bed, sneaking glances towards his red haired companion.

"Lavi." He asked quietly, silvery eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Hm?" Other than the small noise Lavi remained focused on his book.

Allen cleared his throat, switching to a cross-legged position on the middle of the bed, "are you mad at me?"

"Hmmm?" Lavi tilted his head to the left slightly still showing no sign of recognizing Allen's presence beside him.

His pale skin once again tingled as a dark blush spread across his cheeks. "Lavi, I… I like you, I like you a lot. Maybe more than a friend should, and I'm not mad at you, for… for… kissing me." He stuttered. Lavi's only response was to incline his head further to the side, as if trying to comprehend something that he was reading.

Allen ran his slim fingers through his hair as he debated on what to do, if Lavi was really mad at him then what was he supposed to do!

Uncrossing his legs Allen stepped down onto the floor and walked over to the side of Lavi's bed. The redhead remained focused on his book, not even sparing a glance towards Allen.

"Lavi," the younger exorcist said nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Mmhmmm?"

Silently cursing his nervousness Allen took a deep breath and slid onto Lavi's lap capturing the redheads' lips with his own. Lavi's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, sucking the oxygen out of Allen's lungs.

The pale haired boy immediately broke contact, coughing and sputtering as he tried to catch his breath. "L…Lavi!" He said annoyed, one hand on his heaving chest. The Jr. Bookman just stared, as if entranced by the sight of the gasping boy in front of him.

A loud bang echoed around the room as the large book that Lavi had been reading dropped onto the floor. The redhead took hold of the ribbon around Allen's neck and pulled the younger boy closer gently pressing their lips together.

"Allen," Lavi whispered as he trailed light kisses down the white haired boy's neck, his long fingers deftly unbuttoning Allen's crisp white shirt.

Allen's eyes widened as he felt Lavi's warm hands slide down his now bare chest, tracing the hardened muscles on his abdomen while he gently grazed the younger's collarbone with his teeth.

"Lav-ah!" Allen gasped as he tried to push himself away from the redhead, his attempt made futile by Lavi's constant assault on his neck.

Suddenly a loud knocking could be heard from the other room and Lavi's head shot up, a low growl escaping his throat. Lavi then lifted Allen up and laid him down on the rumpled comforter.

"Don't move," he whispered, his breath warm against Allen's neck. "I'll be right back. 'Kay?"


End file.
